


Ouch

by ZoZoTheTaco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, like a pillow, super fluffy, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoZoTheTaco/pseuds/ZoZoTheTaco
Summary: A story in which attraction blossoms within a public gym...and an accident.





	Ouch

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my Tumblr account which is oyaoya-akaashi. Also, look out for more chapters! I may add to this but it could be read alone for now.

His lungs were burning, his legs were aching, and his head was throbbing but he'd rather collapse than to let the handsome stranger to the right outrun him.

 

Hinata imagined he was quite a sight to behold; red hair matted down with sweat, back slightly hunched, white knuckles grasping the handles, and eyes holding a fire that belonged in a competition and _not_ a public gym. However, the stranger to the right thought otherwise.

 

Hinata repeatedly glanced up at the man's face. This tall, dark, and muscular stranger kept his gaze straight, casually taking on the highest speed that the machine could offer. Black hair swept across the span of his forehead and nearly into his narrowed royal blue eyes. His arms were tensed, causing his muscles to bulge with every pump and stride.

 

 _What a tall guy,_ Hinata noted angrily. It was too unfair. This man among mortals should not be given the advantage of being attractive, muscular, _and_ tall. Too unfair.

 

Deciding to take things into his own hands, Hinata discreetly amped up his incline, effectively putting himself above this stranger who had unknowingly challenged him. He dared to peek at the stranger from the corner of his eyes. Surprisingly, the man was already watching him with an agitated look. Hinata averted his eyes to the weight station in front of the treadmill. He wouldn't give in from one measly look.

 

Hinata inched his hand to increase the incline by one and the stranger's gaze snapped towards Hinata, hand already poised at his own inline button. The stranger put himself above Hinata, still going full speed. The short redhead responded to this by increasing his incline once again. They both ping-ponged their incline until eventually, they were both at max incline.

 

The stranger was beginning to look slightly ruffled as he was maxed out and Hinata felt himself growing considerably more tired but not exactly close to wasting out completely. Hinata managed to stay at max incline for a solid five minutes before he felt his legs begin to give out. Hurriedly, Hinata tried to decrease the incline.

 

With a startled sound, Hinata felt pain shock through his body as he was dragged down by the speed of the machine. He slid across the glossy floor of the gym behind his machine and hid his cherry face. Being the idiot he was, he accidentally clicked the increase button for speed.

 

The stranger that Hinata had been "challenging" jumped onto the sides of his machine and turned it off. He got off and walked to where Hinata was nearly exploding in a fetal position. The man crouched down.

 

"Hey. Idiot. You good?" The man barked out lowly. Hinata popped his head out from the crook of his elbow and the man felt his heart jump.

 

_The guy had given himself a nosebleed._

 

"Ye-yeah I'm fine," Hinata whimpered as he clutched at his nose. The stranger sighed.

 

He went to the main desk of the gym and asked for a roll of tissues. The redhead was now in an upright position, face still flaming. Hinata graciously accepted the man's offering of tissues with a muttered "Thank you.".

 

Hinata wiped his nose with a grimace and held the tissue to his face. The stranger watched him with interest.

 

"What is your name?" The stranger asked curiously.

 

Hinata stiffened. "Ah...my name is Hinata Shouyou. And who are you?"

 

The man stood up and offered Hinata his hand. "My name is Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio."

 

Hinata pulled himself up with the stranger's- Kageyama's hand. A giggle escaped him.

 

"Nice to meet you, Kageyama Kageyama Tobio-kun~" Hinata teased lightly.

 

Kageyama narrowed his angry eyes even more and gave Hinata a small shove. "Tease me when you're not bleeding out, idiot." Kageyama snarled. Hinata shot him a blinding, innocent smile and Kageyama grimaced at a feeling he had within his chest.

 

"Where's your stuff?" Kageyama asked as he dragged Hinata to the locker room. Kageyama pushed open the door and Hinata pointed to locker number ten. Kageyama glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

 

The idiot's locker was right next to his.

 

Opening the orange lockers, Kageyama grabbed a white sports bag from Hinata's locker and threw it at Hinata's feet. He opened his own locker and threw his bag over his left shoulder. Hinata picked up his bag and shoved it under his arm, waiting for Kageyama by the door.

 

Together, they made their way out of the gym and walked towards the bus station in a comfortable silence.


End file.
